A New Hinata
by Crow's Apprentice
Summary: Naruto and Hinata starts to hang out to know more about each other. But what might happen if Hinata gained a little confidence?


It was a summer day as the Konoha Leaf Village was a quiet place. It use to be busy, but missions were pretty low with all the Chuunins and Shinobis were scouting and looking for any familiar bandits or exiled ninjas. But it was still peaceful as only some Genin and Chuunin ninjas were out. After the Third's death, Tsunade arrived three months ago to fill that spot. Even though she hated her new job, she was happy to oblige because of one knuckleheaded ninja to bring her back to Konoha. And speaking of a knuckleheded ninja, there was one who is enjoying the summer day walking through the village and headed towards the favorite spot to ever treat in: Ichiraku's ramen shop.

The boy is named Naruto Uzumaki, a future ninja to be the next Hokage. He was 13 and has spiky, yellow hair with blue eyes. His attire was a black shirt with an orange jacket tied around his waist, orange pants, and blue sandal shoes. He was happy to be back after bringing back the next Hokage. It wasn't easy, but it turned out great to start thinking about becoming one step closer to his dream. His friend, Sakura, was gone on a mission with Kakashi, knowing that he came out of the hospital today after some sound ninjas attacked his friends behind in an ambush. It was time for him to celebrate and enjoy the rest of the day off. Naruto finally reached Ichiraku's.

"Finally, I'm starving!" exclaimed Naruto as he head inside. "Hey, old man! I'm-" But he stopped for a moment and saw someone that he knows: Hinata Hyuuga.

"O-Oh! Hey, N-Naruto-kun." she greeted with a small blush.

Hinata was a shy and timid teammate of her group: Team 8. And the reason she became a ninja was because of Naruto, the fact that they became a lot closer after taking a mission together to track a rare beetle. Hinata has short, blue hair with lavender eyes with no pupils. Her attire was now a black V-neck shirt, blue pants, and blue sandal shoes. This was the first time in his life to ever see Hinata without her jacket. Still, she does look nice without it. He started to snap out of his thoughts and greeted Hinata.

"Hey, Hinata-chan." he said. "Say, you're eating here?"

Hinata slightly nodded. "I-I mostly come h-here to eat, since there's not much to find in other places in the leaf."

"Oh, just asking." Naruto smiled as he began to sit down.

"Hey, Naruto! How's everything?" the owner, Teuchi, said.

"Eh, not much. I'll have the miso pork, please!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Haha, You're lucky! Because this little girl ordered the same thing." Teuchi looked at Hinata and handed her the bowl. "Here you go, miss."

"T-thank you." Hinata replied as she began her meal. As Hinata was eating, Naruto started to look at her and noticed how she look amazing. Him and Hinata have been friends ever since the academy and hanged out more often. Her father approved of Naruto as better person to his daughter and hoped he protects her with everything. Truthfully, the reason why Naruto hangs out with Sakura for a certain time, it's because she was like a sister to him. But he started to feel something for the future heiress of the clan as his heart started to real fast and felt a little red on his cheeks.

"Your order!" Naruto got out of his trance and remembered that his bowl has finally been made.

"OH! Thanks!" Naruto quickly replied as he grabbed some chopsticks and began to noticed that Hinata was halfway done with her bowl. "Um, Hinata-chan?"

"Hmm? What is it Naruto-kun?" she asked kindly, only to not noticed she did not stuttered.

"Um...I was...thinking, if you have...anything to...do today?" Naruto said.

"No, I'm actuall free today. Why did you ask?" asked Hinata.

"Well, I was wondering if you would want to hang out with me?" she asked as he began to blush red.

Hinata seen this before and smiled. "After this, I would love to hang out with you, Naruto-kun!" she answered sweetly as Naruto smiled and enjoyed his lunch.

_'That was weird of me to not faint or stutter in front of him. Oh, well! At least I get to hang around him for a while.'_ Hinata thought.  
><em><br>'Wow! She didn't even stutter or fainted. Who is she and what did she do with Hinata-chan?'_ Narut thought as he finish up his last bit of ramen.

After they were done, Naruto and Hinata were now exploring the village to see what they want to do today.

"So, Hinata-chan?" Naruto asked with her new nickname.

"Yes, Naruto-kun?" she replied.

"How are things at home?" he asked.

"Well, my sister was meeting up with some boy name Konohamaru, and they became friends the other day. Also, Neji was impressed with my new 'Gentle Fist' technique and 'Rotation', and my father was happy about my improvements of my training and is out of town for two weeks to discover a way to improve the clan. My teammates and sensei headed out on a mission today; making me a free person today." Hinata's explanation cause Naruto to be more shocked than ever to know that Hinata explained everything without having a single stutter come out.

"So, how about you, Naruto-kun?"

"Uh, w-well my team was on a mission after I was leaving the hospital today. And I wanted to see if I can enjoy the rest of the day." he explained.

"Interesting." Hinata said. "Well, since today is Thursday, how about you and me head over to the springs? It's a mixed bath and we can chill more."

"Are you sure you're okay with it?" Naruto asked. "I-I mean, I don't w-want to become a pervert."

Hinata giggled. "Naruto-kun, I trust you all the way. And if that makes you a pervert, I don't care. Now come on!"

Hinata then grabbed Naruto by the wrist and dragged him to the springs.

The Konoha springs were quiet as only two people were there: Hinata was on the other side and Naruto was behind her.

"Hmmm, this is the life. Isn't it, Naruto-kun?" Hinata asked kindly at her crush.

"Yeah, I have to agree, Hinata-chan. It's a good thing you're in a towel. Otherwise, this would be awkward." Naruto said while blushing bright red.

"Relax, Naruto-kun! It's just you and me. This will be our little secret." Hinata smiled and hugged her crush.

"All right, Hinata-chan. Do you want to talk about anything else?" Naruto asked.

"For starters, you are a good to tell me any secrets and I'll tell you mine! And maybe, we can go hang out more to some places that you mostly go to." Hinata suggested.

"Hinata-chan, are you okay? Because you never been like this." shocked Naruto.

"You know, you're right! Come to think of it, I' never been this much confident around anyone before. It must be because of that 'Bikochu Mission'!" Hinata exclaimed.

"That bug mission?" complied Naruto.

"Yeah! That must've been when I trained hard, defeated those bug bandits, learned my technique from the waterfalls, survived a painful from the river-" paused Hinata.

"Wait a minute! Training by the waterfalls; that was you?" Naruto shouted to wish that it couldn't be true about the water maiden.

Hinata giggled and nodded. "Yep! That _'water maiden' _was actually me. I was there to perform a new jutsu of mine. But when I heard you, I quickly hid somewhere so you won't know it was me. Sorry, I was still shy back then."

Naruto was shocked than ever to believe that all this time, Hinata was the 'water maiden' of the waterfalls. He couldn't believe that one mission could actually change her new attitude a bit."So, that girl was you? Wow! You were cute back then and now." Naruto said.

Hinata blushed and laughed. "Naru-kun! You're making me blush again. Anyway, thanks for the compliment. Also, I am certain about a secret you kept hiding."

Hinata was saddened by this now as Naruto then frowned a little.

"So, you know about the Kyuubi sealed inside me? Also knowing that I'm the demon container?" Hinata nodded. "And now, you want to leave me now?"

"Of course not! I would never leave you, Naruto-kun. After a painful childhood you had, I wish I was brave then to help you. But you have so much strength now that you can beat anyone now. I like you, Naru-kun! And I hope you become Hokage."

Naruto was now utterly speechless beyond anything else in his life: the now-confidented Hyuuga girl has gave him a sincere declaration of him having his dream become a success. And, his own friend didn't want to leave him by his side no matter what happens to him or Hinata. This was the kindest act of confidence that he ever heard from Naruto. He then began to smile widely and hugged Hinata. "Thank you, Hina-chan."

Hinata smiled and hugged back. "You're welcome, Naru-kun."

After the relaxing time at the springs, Naruto and Hinata were heading up to the Hokage monuments and were sitting on the Fourth's while enjoying their snack. And to Hinata's point of view, she could see the whole entire village. She was amazed that Naruto was always here to clear his mind on some things. Truthfully, Naruto stays alone on top of the monument and never bring company, until now. Hinata started to smile and hug him for bringing her to a nice spot to talk at and have a good conversation. Naruto's heartbeat was pumping faster as his cheeks were blushing.

"What's wrong, Naru-kun?" Hinata asked.

"N-Nothing! I-I'm okay!" he laughs nervously.

"My goodness! Are you blushing?" Hinata giggled.  
>"W-well, I..uh..." stuttered Naruto.<p>

"It's okay. I'll keep it a secret." Hinata proudly said as she then bravely kissed him on the cheek, causing Naruto to now faint.

"Oh, Naru-kun. What will I ever do with you?" teased Hinata as she watched the sun going down.

It was now night as Naruto and Hinata were walking back to her home while they were holding hands. Naruto blushed at first, because while they were looking up at the stars, Hinata started to slide her arm over to Naruto and enclosed her palm with his. Hinata smiled and Naruto grinned a little after this surprised moment. They were talking about some things of what hobbies, adventures, and others that they like; mostly having everything in common. They smiled and laughed all the way until they reached Hinata's home.

"Well, Naru-kun, I've had fun." Hinata said kindly.

"Me, too, Hina-chan! Do you think we may do this again sometimes?" Naruto suggested.

"It depends if we have no missions for that time." she inquired.

"Yeah, but I've never felt more happy to be with you, though. And, I kinda like the 'new' Hina-chan." Naruto exclaimed while Hinata blush red.

"Thank you! Anyway, I think this was more like a date." she said.

"You know, I thought the same way." Naruto replied as he came to Hinata's cheek and kissed it.

"Thanks! Well, I'd better get going. See ya, Naru-kun!" Hinata said as she headed inside. Naruto watched her go, but noticed she stopped for a moment. Then, she came back to Naruto after forgetting something important.

"What is-" But nothing surprised him more than Hinata sweetly hugging around his neck and kissing him tenderly on the lips. It was a short-time kiss, and Hinata parted away from Naruto's lips.

"That's something to remember this day by. I love you and good night, Naru-kun." Hinata said with a small giggle, a pink blush, and a wave goodbye as she entered the house. Naruto was surprised about what happened as he felt his lips that were kissed by his friend. He remembered some great times that he did for her and what Hinata did for him. He suddenly grinned and looked up at the stars as he headed back to his home and remembered the best day he ever had with his new girlfriend.

"Goodnight, Hina-chan. And I love you, too."


End file.
